


The Sun and His Moon

by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage!Naruto, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slash, Top!Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, bottom!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto
Summary: Because being Hokage must be good for something. Sasuke like to pretend he disagrees, but they both know the truth.





	

The last living Uchiha jumped in from the window and landed without a sound in the Hokage’s office. He was one of the few able to sneak in without alerting the anbu on watch, something others either envied or deemed risky since Naruto wasn’t the most cautious leader the village was known to have. To many, Naruto seemed far too relaxed and overall his attitude and trust in the old traitor evoked many different reactions ─ from irritation to admiration and everything in between, though the common opinion tended to lean on the negative side.  Despite this fault, the Hokage himself was widely loved and respected though out the entire Fire Country and beyond, and he was rumored to be the strongest Hokage throughout history.

Which, to be fair, he probably was.

Sasuke crossed his arms, a practiced neutral look on his face. Anyone who was brave enough to state their dislike towards the Uchiha was met with indifference and he appeared to simply not be physically possible to care any less of their feelings on the matter. He couldn’t really blame them, anyways. Not after what he had done.  It would get time to get their trust back, if ever, and though it bothered him more than he let on it didn’t bother him as much as it would have bothered most.

Of course, if Naruto heard anyone badmouthing the Uchiha, he threw a fist, so everyone was careful to stay out of the Nanadaime’s hearing if they did talk bad about Sasuke.

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up from his desk at his friend. A smile lit up his face like he hadn’t seen him in forever. Using Naruto’s standards, ‘forever’ was exactly the right term to explain the length of time Sasuke had been away. And since Naruto was the Hokage, what he said must be the truth and his words were nowadays accepted as law in the village of Konoha, as well as highly valued in pretty much every other nation.

So yeah.  Sasuke had been gone forever, Uzumaki-time, and Naruto was thrilled to see him again.

“Oii, Sasuke!” Naruto shoved the papers away from him. The overly excited motion made a few of them sail to the floor, but Naruto paid them no mind. “Wanna go get ramen?”

Sasuke sighed.  He had been forced to leave mid-mission because of an ‘emergency’ call from his village. Knowing Naruto, he should have expected something like this.

“Naruto. Tell me you had a better reason than that for calling me.”

Naruto, 26 years old, pouted under his hat. “Reason? I’m the Hokage. I don’t need a reason.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched. “So you just wanted to see me.”

“Eh…” Naruto removed the red and white patterned hat and began pulling at one loose thread at its corner while studying the kanji with sudden interest. Was it really necessary to have a reason for calling someone you hadn’t seen in forever? Wasn’t ‘forever’ a good reason enough, in and of itself?

Sasuke didn’t seem to think so, and if Naruto really thought about it, it wasn’t very likely his assistants would either. However, Naruto had been sure to remember to not ask for their advice. Surely, such minor matters could be handled by Naruto himself without asking for Shikamaru’s genius. And if he suggested something stupid to Sakura, he’d risk getting beat up, Hokage or not, and he didn’t want that.

Okay, so maybe he did know this couldn’t exactly be called a necessity (much less an emergency), but still─

“Naruto! I had work to do! This mission is _important_. You made me travel all the way back to Konoha just so we could hang out?”

Naruto straightened, cheeks heating up.

“And what if I did? I haven’t seen you in over two years! Isn’t it standard that ninja return to their village every now and then to brief their leader on how their mission is going?”

“That’s what messages are for. I’ve been sending you notes.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto waved his hand in front of his face dismissively. “They’re short and not good enough.”

“Not good enough!?”

“Well, they _could_ be fakes for all I know.”

“Fakes? First ─ whom, except for yourself, do you think can win against me in battle? And that person would also somehow happen to know the secret codes we use? And my mission?”

“I admit the likelihood isn’t that big,” Naruto said, reverting to his old habit of sheepishly scratching his neck, “but the possibility do exists.”

“You just want to boss me around!”

“I missed you, you asshole!”

Sasuke opened his mouth to shout back but stopped and shrugged instead. It wasn’t worth the effort and besides, he was an Uchiha. That was reason enough he shouldn’t get worked up by something like this. It was, well, beneath him.

“Whatever.”

Naruto scolded at him. “You’re supposed to say, ‘I missed you too’, bastard.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Why would I?”

“ _Teme_ ,” Naruto snarled, standing up from his desk and walking up to Sasuke, making sure to get in the other’s face. Sasuke didn’t back away.

“You’re still shorter, _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke taunted. “You know, you might as well give up. You’re not getting any taller.”

“Shut up.” Naruto grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him back against the wall.

Sasuke smirked. “Is that an order?”

“Your order is to kiss me,” Naruto hissed, his lips crashing into Sasuke’s. Sasuke kissed him back, bit into his lower lip. He tasted copper, but Naruto healed a mere second later. Their tongues got entwined in a battle for dominance. It seemed that even though they no longer were enemies that wasn’t reason enough to stop fighting. Knowing Naruto’s stubbornness Sasuke allowed him to win and gain permission to explore his mouth. Naruto smirked against his lips.

Teasingly, Sasuke pressed back against the body molded against his. He let his fingers dance down Naruto’s lower back and over his ass. He buckled his hips out against Naruto’s groin.

Naruto made a low sound into Sasuke’s mouth. He gripped into Sasuke’s shoulders and teleported to his bedroom with him. He pushed him down into his bed, his responsibilities as Hokage long forgotten and lips never leaving the Uchiha’s. Sasuke fell down into the mattress with Naruto’s warm, heavy body over him.

It didn’t matter. Naruto could catch up on his work later with shadow clones. It had _definitely_ been an eternity since he had seen Sasuke.

They kissed, hard, until both were breathless and had to part. Panting, Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke’s, darkened blue eyes meeting onyx.

“Clothes. Off.”

“Hokage’s orders?”

“Hell yeah.”

Sasuke pulled his shirt off as Naruto threw his robe, jacket and netshirt down to the floor. He put his hands on Sasuke’s chest and pushed him back into bed again with a low growl, desire flashing through his eyes.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. “You know, being horny is an even _worse_ reason to summon me.”

Naruto’s eyes stuck to Sasuke’s smile, feeling happiness overflowing at that simple expression. There had been a time Naruto had doubted he would ever see Sasuke back in the village again, much less that he would see him genuinely happy. Even after all these years, the expression on Sasuke’s face still felt… new. Naruto brushed some black hair stands away from the other’s face, looking into his mismatched eyes.

“You know, despite you being a stuck up asshole, I love you.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he glanced away, a shade of pink tinting his face.

“Fuck off,” he muttered, but when Naruto’s lips brushed against his neck he tilted his head to give him better access, a hand on his neck pulling him closer. He could feel Naruto smile stupidly against his skin, and his heart fluttered.

Just how did this happen again? How did they happen? He was supposed to revive the Uchiha clan, yet he carried no interest of being with or looking at anyone else but the boy who had refused to give up on him when everybody else had. A boy now grown into a man who still irritated him to no end and whom he definitely could not revive any clan with. But the truth was, he didn’t even care anymore.

Comparing to Naruto, it seemed Sasuke always had to give up in the end.

It was oddly gratifying.

Naruto licked his neck, warm breath sending shivers down the Uchiha’s spine. He kissed his chest, and Sasuke’s hands got entangled in blond locks.

That stupid, yellow hair. The hair that had always sent a flow of dread and hope, hate and longing pooling into his stomach whenever he saw it. During his time as Sound-nin, as independent rogue-nin and Akatsuki likewise, that hair colour, the name of Naruto alone was enough to get him off balance. He would see blond and his mind would flash blank in anger, frustration. He had wanted to punch him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to hug him, wanted to kill him ─ but he never could.

And he wanted him. He _always_ wanted him.

Because Naruto was his blond idiot, his hero, his friend. And he had saved him from the darkness that was consuming him, saved him from himself. He had saved him when Sasuke didn’t even know he wanted to be saved.

Naruto let his hands slid down to Sasuke’s pants, brushing over his clothed groin. Heat sipped down his stomach. Sasuke hummed silently in approval and lifted his hips up into Naruto’s hand. A foxy grin appeared on Naruto’s face. Sasuke found himself answering it with a slightly slyer smirk.

Naruto pulled his pants down and wrapped his hands around Sasuke’s erection, licking up his length. He took him in his mouth and sucked. Sasuke arched back in pleasure.

Naruto had gotten better at this. Their first time had been rough, angry, clumsy ─ frustration bottled up for years mixed with awkwardness, still healing injuries and lack of knowledge of how the hell this even worked ─ but genuine feelings, even then. They both had only had one arm each that time, but they had made it work. They had been fighting with each other as they made love, bit and clawed, shouted and cried ─ it had been hard but gentle, forgiving, more than anything else ─ and it had helped Sasuke get over the last of his remaining hate, helped him to really let go for good to never go back again.

Sasuke’s nails rasped over Naruto’s shoulder, his hands moving down tanned skin. As long as he had him… what others thought of him simply didn’t matter. Naruto’s opinion was the only one Sasuke cared about.

In the end, the loser had not only become Hokage, not just been accepted by the all the villagers who once used to hate him, but also gotten through to the unreachable genius.

“Let me, dobe.”

Naruto allowed him to roll them over. Sasuke pulled Naruto’s boxers off ─ orange; of all colors ─ he was still impossible on that matter.

Who even _sold_ orange underwear?

Sasuke touched him, and Naruto moaned. Naruto was usually more verbal than Sasuke, and that was true in the bedroom as well. Sasuke leaned closer, licked, tasted just a hint of salt and warm, soft skin. He breathed in his scent, hands moving over his shaft. He took him in his mouth. Naruto’s head fell back, a sound of pleasure leaving his lips.

Sasuke sat up and pulled the drawer next to Naruto’s bed open, reaching the tube of lube. He pressed some into his hand and rubbed them together.

Naruto smirked lazily. His hair was a mess, and his expression was smug ─ almost cocky. His hands moved to caress Sasuke’s inner thighs while the Uchiha lubricated him. He made small circles with his fingers and slowly moved closer to his hole, making Sasuke gasp, halt his movements for just a second when a calloused thumb brushed over it.

Naruto pulled back and put some lube on his fingers, and then pressed his slippery index finger into him. Sasuke breathed out shakily when Naruto’s finger moved inside him, but continued to stimulate Naruto’s already hard, pulsing erection with his hands, grip tightening on him. Naruto groaned.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s cock with one of his hands, pumping it once and making Sasuke moan. He pulled his finger out and pushed in with two fingers. He wiggled them as he tried to stretch the tight hole, and Sasuke’s breathing turned heavier, sweat running down his pale chest, as he bit into his lips to not moan. It was truly incredible how Naruto could make him so weak, so much at his mercy with just a few, well-placed touches. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He couldn’t take this teasing anymore.

With a low growl, Sasuke pulled Naruto’s hand away and positioned himself over the blond. He lowered himself slowly, taking Naruto inside him. He groaned as he sat down and felt Naruto’s thickness deep within him. He could feel the pulsing heat, his size filling him completely, the faint ache.

“ _Fuck_ , Naruto…”

“Been too long, neh?”

Sasuke raised himself and then pushed down again, making both of them moan. The next time he lowered himself down, Naruto lifted his hips and thrust up. Sasuke gasped for air as Naruto hit a specific, familiar spot within him that made his muscles shake and spasm. The slight sting that had been there from the beginning faded away. Intense pleasure took its place. Naruto’s fingers dug into Sasuke’s hips. They picked up their pace. The smell arousal filled the air, the sheets underneath them got damp with sweat. The bed creaked as they moved.

Sasuke fucked himself on Naruto until they came and he collapsed on his chest. Both panted, trying to catch their breaths.

Sasuke threw the robe on the floor a glance.

“Fuck, you’re unprofessional.”

Naruto laughed and dried tears away from his eyes. Sasuke tried to hold back the pull in the corners of his mouth that risked making his face break out in a far too fond smile.

 “Have I told you I love the bastard you are?” Naruto said.

Bright blue orbs twinkled, melting Sasuke’s heart little by little every time he looked at him like that. It was probably for the best he spent as little time in the village as he did or this idiot would risk turning him into a lovesick wimp. Sasuke pulled off from him and got up.

“Let’s just get washed and get that ramen already.”

Naruto jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around his lean form, hugging him tight with a big, silly, but adorable grin plastered on his face. Sasuke couldn’t muster the will to pull away from his ‘unnecessary show of affection’ this time.

_I think I might be falling._

“I did, you know.” Sasuke murmured quietly. “I did miss you.”

“Eh? Did you say something?”

“Nothing, dobe.” Sasuke unclasped Naruto’s grip on him with a roll of his eyes. “Nothing at all.”

_I love you, dumbass._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke and Naruto was the very first gay pair I ever shipped and they will always hold a special place in my heart. I like both SasuNaru and NaruSasu, but I do admit I’m a bit tired when writers insist on making Naruto extremely girly…or uke-ish…all the time. Or rather, I’d say I’m tired in general of fans making one of the guys extremely feminine. It doesn’t have to be bad (and I often make this mistake myself) but I prefer when guys stay guys in more ways than in just their genitals. Anyways, therefore Naruto gets to be top here. XD He deserves to be way more often. Truthfully, I can’t see their relationship to be anything else than a switching one. 
> 
> Reviews, bookmarks and kudos are love. I write on love. XD


End file.
